


There Are Some Men No One Should Ever Cross

by TigerLily



Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick reflects on how close he came to meeting Horatio's inner demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Some Men No One Should Ever Cross

Inside every man was a demon dying to be unleashed on the unsuspecting.

Rick Stetler had been given a brief glimpse of that particular demon inside of his nemesis, Horatio Caine. Cobalt eyes darken with cold fury had drilled into his brown ones and for the first time in his life he was actually afraid of a fellow officer.

He had tried to bluff his way out of the encounter, but Horatio had seen through it. It was unnerving how all-knowing the redhead appeared at times.

Rick knew with conviction that Horatio would kill him if he laid another hand on Yelina.

He couldn’t explain why he had hit Yelina. He could only apologize, but for Horatio that would never be enough.

The redhead loved his sister-in-law, and would do anything to protect her and Ray, Jr.

The brunette looked down at the body of the bank robber Horatio had dispatched and shivered.

He recalled a piece of advice his old partner had given him.

_There are some men no one should ever fuck with._

Horatio Caine was one such man.


End file.
